Currently, there is no prior art pertaining to weighted hair devices, tools or accessories or classification for weighted hair devices.
Currently, there is no prior art pertaining to hair devices, tools or accessories that elongates the natural texture of curly hair into a modified version of the user's natural curl pattern by use of its weight and gravity. Prior art for transforming curly hair either straightens the hair or changes the texture into a predetermined, unnatural curl or wave pattern, either temporarily by use of heat, with or without a secondary apparatus, or permanently by use of chemical processes. These methods can cause permanent damage to the hair, can be costly and time consuming, generally requires a professional hairstylist to execute properly and a strict maintenance routine to uphold the style.
Currently, there is no invented method in prior art that uses of the weight of a device, tool or accessory and/or by gravity to stretch and transform the natural texture of curly hair into a modified version of the user's natural curl pattern.
Also, there is no prior art pertaining to hair devices, tools or accessories that aid in drying curly hair, especially Afro hair, by temporarily elongating the curl structure by using weight and gravity to allow water to naturally flow away from the scalp and hair or by allowing the air from hairdryers to be concentrated and circulated nearest the scalp and away from the ends of the hair, while also containing the hair, preventing frizz and optimizing curl definition.
Prior art for aiding in drying curly hair is commonly by use of a diffuser, which is typically an attachment tool used with hand-held hairdryers. Generally, diffusers divert the concentrated, high velocity airflow produced from hairdryers, into a dispersed, gentle velocity, allowing curly hair to be dried with less disturbance of the curl pattern, which minimizes frizz and optimizes curl definition. However, diffusers are not well suited for tightly curled hair patterns, especially Afro hair. This hair type is typically too dense for the airflow from this tool to reach areas nearest the scalp without requiring extra manipulation and tends to concentrate the air and the heat on the ends of the hair, causing frizz and the disruption of curl definition, negating the usefulness of the tool. Also, due to the nature of tighter curls, the recommended technique of scrunching the hair while using a diffuser in order to encourage curl formation negates the usefulness of this tool for this hair type, as this technique would encourage knotting and tangling and frizz.
Additionally, there is no prior art pertaining to hair devices, tools or accessories, that aid in the care, maintenance and styling of natural Afro hair by temporarily elongating the hair's curl pattern by using weight and gravity, nor any prior art pertaining to devices, tools or accessories that provides fluidity and movement to natural Afro hair by using weight and gravity.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.